Reactions
by Reader's Delight
Summary: The reactions of people on percabeth falling into tartarus. Please R&R Enjoy! Warning: MoA spoilers
1. Piper

A/N: hello again! this is going to be a collection of oneshots based on the reactions of percabeth falling into tartarus.

disclaimer: all of this belongs to uncle Rick

Enjoy!

* * *

Piper POV  
I couldn't stop crying, Percy and Annabeth had just fallen into tartarus. FREAKING TARTARUS. The very worst part of Hades. Even the gods damned SON of Hades had barely escaped alive and still sane and he had been overpowered within the his first hour there. I know that they are heroes but I just can't see how they can survive this. They are seventeen for gods sake and have been in far too many battles, seen some of the worst things in the world... why couldn't they just get a break? Annabeth is my best friend, practically my sister, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died down there. Percy was such a likeable guy, I may not know him very well but I've heard the stories an we were a team. The heroes of the prophecy of seven. Now, Percy and Annabeth are trapped in tartarus, Leo is blaming himself and just sitting there looking numb, coach hedge blames himself, Hazel and Frank were just holding each other as Hazel sobbed, Nico di Angelo was spaced out on the floor with Crystal tears pouring down his face and Jason was holding me as my thoughts jumble around in a confused heap. Some team. Please mom, gods, goddesses, anyone who can help, please let Percy and Annabeth survive, we need them.


	2. Jason

A/N: hello again! i know, two updates in one day! but i was bored so you get anther chapter, arent you lucky! anyways, enjoy, read and review sil vous plait!

disclaimer: i will never own...

* * *

Jason POV  
I could have stopped it. I could've flown down, grabbed them and stopped their fall. Only, I hadn't had the time. Annabeth had succeeded, she had found the Athena Parthenos, but it was falling and we had to save it, for her. I hadn't seen them fall. I only knew they had gone when I heard Hazel' s screams. I feel like punching something. I now have to be the solo leader, I know that's what I wanted but I was jealous of Percy because I felt that I could never compare to him, my friends had forgotten me. I wanted to show him that I was a leader. I don't want to be leader anymore. I don't want to be on this bloody quest and I definitely don't want to be a hero. All it ever does is screw up your life even more. My comrade, my friend had basically thrown himself into tartarus, all so he could stay with the girl he loves. I wonder whether I could do that with Piper. Then I look into her amazing, beautiful, kaleidoscope eyes and I understand why Percy had the strength to do what he did. Love really is powerful, it gives you hope, it gives you happiness, but most of all it gives you the strength to be brave, to be a hero. Don't worry Percy, I'll lead us to the house of Hades, we'll see you there. So help me gods, I can be a leader, I can be strong for them, but mostly, I do this for my love, as tribute to Percy, for sacrificing himself for love.


	3. Nico (my second favourite!)

A/N: hello again guys! here is the next on and it is nico POV this time. hints of thalico and percabeth. read, enjoy, review :) yours in demigodishness and all that. peace out!

Disclaimer: I will never own which is a thought worse than tartarus. :'(

Also a REALLY BIG THANK YOU! to all who have reviewed/favourited/followed this story, it really means a lot to me xx

enjoy!

* * *

Nico POV:  
Tartarus. It was horrible, worse than losing Bianca, worse than believing I was alone and nobody cared about me, even worse than losing Percy the first time around to Hera/Juno. At least then I knew he wasn't dead. Now though... I was the first demigod to go down there and survive still sane. I nearly died and I was only free down there for 2 days! And I'm the freaking son of Hades! Now my best friends, no my family were stuck down there... and it was all my fault. If I had been stronger, faster, better my family would .be here on the Argo II right now, probably kissing each other with everyone congratulating Annabeth on successfully following the mark of Athena, defeating Arachne and saving the Athena Parthenos, all on a broken ankle! I was still a little shocked that she had managed it but I was still trying not to cry at the loss of my second family. No, they weren't dead I could still at least feel that. Also, I knew them. Percy Is the strongest person I know and with Annabeth there, Percy will have a back up amazing fighter and more of a reason to stay alive, for her. They were lucky that way I guess, they had been through so much and been given so little in return. Yet they have each other and that seems to be enough for them. I hope that someday I could find someone like that. Someone with piercing blue eyes, choppy black pixieish hair, cute freckles across her nose. Yeah I wish I knew someone like that. I could feel the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, felt them slide down my face. But I didn't brush them away. They were a tribute to them. They were thank you's for everything they had done for me, grief that I hadn't been good enough to save them and promises. Promises to lead the remaining heroes to the House of Hades, promises to never giving up on them and promises... Promises to never stop searching until I find them again. After all, what are friends if not the family you always wished you had.


	4. Frank

A/N: hey guys! this one is in franks pov, which was really hard. anyway, i hope you enjoy! please review, they make wonderful prompts for us!

Disclaimer: not mine... :(

enjoy!

* * *

Frank POV:  
I felt like doing Dragon mode and blowing up everything I saw. My best friend had fallen into Tartarus. INTO TARTARUS! I could have- no should have saved them. But I had been useless, always the useless, unworthy, unreliable Frank Zhang. What use is my elite family power, if I can't do anything right with it? I had failed to save my last living family member (I don't count dad because you know he's a God and he's Mars/Ares at that!) And now, I had failed to save my best friend and his girlfriend. Percy had been there for me in a time where I was a nobody, where I didn't have anything to be proud about of myself for. But he changed that, he made me respect who I am, he made me realise I can be someone, do anything I want, be who I want to be. Annabeth had helped me with the Chinese handcuffs, she hadn't laughed at me or made me feel like an idiot, she had taken time out of her personal, awful suicide quest just to help me... ad I had failed both of them. I should have been faster, better, braver, MORE. When we had heard Hazel and Nico's screams for help it had already been too late. Percy and Annabeth had let go of the ledge they were holding onto and the rest of us had only just managed to grab Hazel and Nico and get out of there in time before the entire car park imploded and sunk into the ground. The thought of Hazel falling as well made me so scared, I had to hold her more tightly as she sobbed against my chest just to remind myself that she was still here, that I hadn't failed her as well. As if she had felt my doubts, she lifted her head and offered me a tired, scared but still beautiful smile. She was telling me that I hadn't failed, that we WOULD get Percy and Annabeth back, they WOULD survive and we WOULD defeat Gaea and her giants. As I looked into her warm brown eyes, I was so thankful that she chose me instead of Leo, I couldn't stand to lose her too. With that in mind, I resolved to make sure that we got them out, I would not fail them or anyone else again. After all, I had Hazel so I could do anything.


	5. Hazel

A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but i have just been to Belgium, for the Somme trip, WHICH WAS FREAKING AMAZING BY THE WAY! And I haven't had much time so yeah... Anyways, this is Hazels reaction which I found really hard so please give me some feedback on it. Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea, which is probs unoriginal anyway...

Enjoy!

* * *

Hazel POV:  
I felt so useless. I'd gotten my brother, my rescuer, back out of Gaia's evil clutches. I should be happy... right? I'm not though, I mean, I am very happy I've got Nico back, I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to him. But... I've lost my other brother now. Percy Jackson. I knew from the second I met him, I knew that he would do anything in his power to protect the innocent. I mean, he stopped the gorgons from killing Frank when he didn't even know him. I even thought that he would be the one to lift my curse, I trust him infinitely. Now he's gone. Sucked straight into tartarus, while I stood there, panicking and screaming my head off. I was too terrified to even move. At least Nico had tried to help them, even after he has experienced the horrors of tartarus. Even now, instead of trying to so anything productive, I was curled up and sobbing hysterically into Frank's chest. Frank. I really did love him, but I still couldn't let go of Sammy. After all, he had been my original hero, and now here was Leo, the spitting image of him. I was so confused, but what with Percy and Annabeth falling, Leo, Frank and I hadn't had a chance to talk about this problem. If Percy were here, he would help me. But he's not, my subconscious whispered cruelly, he may get stuck there, he may never come back... No. He wouldn't abandon me, us, the quest. They weren't dead, I could sense that much (being a child of Pluto/Hades did have some advantages) so I knew that they would come back. Simple as that. I know this, because I know Percy, I know he's a fighter and I know he will never, NEVER, give up. Plus he has Annabeth, who has the brains and the rationalization to balance out Percy's recklessness, not to mention their love. And, if anything is worth fighting for, it's love. So they will be fine. They have to be.


	6. Leo (my favourite!)

A/N: Hello! How are all you lovely readers? I just want to say a MASSIVE Thank You to everyone who has read/favourited/followed/reviewed my story so far :) It really means alot to me. I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway, this is the longest one and it is all Leo POV :) I love Leo and I think that he and Reyna make an awesome couple! What do you think? Anyway, please keep reading and everything and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own PJO or HOO :'(

* * *

Leo POV:  
Oh my freaking gods! Percy... Annabeth... tartarus... my brain is gonna melt. Annabeth had become almost like the scary older sister I never had but always wanted. She was the girl who could just as easily gut you with her knife as analyse you with those intimidating grey eyes. I knew she was a dangerous enemy, knew that she was a formidable fighting force... but still, this was tartarus we're talking about. Plus, she had Percy Jackson with her. Percy Jackson is my hero, he was a legend back in camp and the amount of amusing, depressing, amazing stories about the kid... it's safe to say he is definitely hero material. Also, he never treated me as inferior or a liability, even after the whole possession-and-blowing-up-new-rome thing... seriously, the guy is one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He is also freakishly powerful. A fierce fighter, seriously he's like a demon with riptide, as well as awesome fishy powers. He has this quality about him, like a hidden air of power and command that screams leader, but he never wants to be in the spotlight, he just is. I know all this about him, but I also know he could be a distraction to Annabeth and I don't want her to die. On the other hand, when they fight together, they are formidable. If you have never seen them fight then you have never been truly terrified. When they fight together you can see the obvious love, loyalty and devotion they hold towards each other. Now they're gone... and it's all my fault. If I hadn't opened that bloody fortune cookie, they would still be here. Of course, hazel, Frank and I were in danger at the time... no. Frank can transform into different animals, he could have gotten himself and Hazel out safely, only I would have died. In the end, that would have been the best solution really. I mean, I'm the seventh wheel, nobody loves me, the seven plus the crazy goat-coach were my only friends and I was a burden on them too. It should have been me. Then that line... to storm or fire the world must fall. Fire, it could only be me. When Percy and Annabeth get put of tartarus, and they will get out, I will take their place. I can shut the doors of Hades from the tartarus side. Maybe then I wouldn't be such a seventh wheel. Don't worry fish boy and crazy knife girl, Team Leo will save you!


End file.
